Help Me
by JAMBERLOVERFOREVER
Summary: When someone from Patricia's past finds her. Patricia will do anything to help.
1. Hillary

**Disclaimer House Of Anubis does not belong to JAMBERFOREVER**

**Hillary POV**

I'm running so far, so fast.

I need to find Anubis house, after all thats where Patricia is and she is the one person who will help me.

**Patricia POV**

I have this weird feeling. It's hard to describe I have had it once before but that was when... But it can't be Hillary is ok now. Oh gosh I hope she is ok.

I should have helped her. I know I should have helped her.

**Hillary POV**

I can't believe it.

I finally see Anubis house.

I start to run even faster until i run into someone.

"Hillary?"

"Patricia."

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Chloe**


	2. My Story

**Disclaimer House of Anubis does not belong to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER**

**Patricia POV**

"Hillary, what are you doing here and what happened to your face it's all bruised?"

"I will tell you all that but firstly can you take me to Anubis house?"

_At Anubis house_

I walked into the living room with Hillary and surprisingly everyone was in there. Jerome started asking me where was I, until he noticed Hillary. Then everyone became quiet. Eventually I told them that this was Hillary and she's an old friend from before I came here.

**Hillary POV **

Everyone was looking at me, it was awkward but then (thankfully) patricia started talking about how we met and where old friends and all of that type of stuff.

After that, she told me that I needed to tell her why i was here and what happened to my ancle and face. So I started from the beginning.

_Flashback_

_"Mum i'm home from school"_

_"Good, then you'll be able to play my little game"_

_Oh no this isn't good she's been drinking again, I thought._

_"What game Mum" I pretended I didn't know what she was on about but I knew what it was but that didn't stop me hoping._

_"Oh I think you know"_

_Then she started beating me harder then ever before, she punched, kicked and scratched me. I could barley breath. Then she got a razor and I knew she was going to cut me, again. This is what she does she cuts me so I can't blame it on her. If I did she would say I had a cutting problem. I was so scared but it's not like i would admit that to her. She started digging it in to my skin when she was done (or so I thought) she made me clean up the blood on the floor._

_After this I stupidly went up to give my Mum a piece of my mind i just wanted the beating to stop it's too much to handle._

_I started by saying "Mum I want you to stop beating me, otherwise I will call the police and I will press charges and you will be arrested."_

_Shockingly she just laughed and pushed me out of her office, she kept on pushing me until I lost my balance and fell down the stairs._

_Then just before she went out to a nightclub she warned me to not call the police or I wouldn't be alive for much longer._

_End Of Flashback_

...So in the end i packed my bags and came and found you Trix"

Everyone (except some of the boys and I) were crying

**Joy POV**

That is one of the most sad story's I have ever heard. I have no idea what to say to her. I thought my life was bad because of Nina, i was being selfish I have to say sorry.

**Amber POV**

That is horrible. How is Hillary not crying?

**Patricia POV**

I should have helped.I should have helped.I should have helped.I should have helped.I should have helped.

**Hoped you liked it :)**

**Review Please.**

**Chloe**


	3. The phone call

**Patricia POV**

"Hillary i'm so sorry i should have called the policie when you told me what was happin" I was talking to Hillary with tears streaming down my face until she cut me of saying that it wasn't my fault and she made me promise not to tell anyone and she was the only person in the school when her ex-best-friend told the whole school about her Mother abusing her. I thanked her for this I mean in a way she's right it's just I can't help feeling a little bit responsible for this.

**Trudy POV**

That poor girl.

I have told her that she can stay in the attic for as long as she would like. She looked so relived, I cant' believe that mother of hers, she is such a sweet person.

**Hillary POV**

Everybody is being so sweet to me, Trudy the house mother said that I can stay here I am so happy and for once in my life I feel safe.

I wish that feeling could have stayed for longer...

**Jerome's POV**

****Hillary looked so happy until her phone rang we only heard Hillary's part of the conversation and me being me is going to find out what happened, I don't know why but I really like this girl.

**Hillary POV**

**_Caller ID Mother_**

**_Phone conversation_**

(**Bold = Hillary,** Underlined = Hillary's Mother

Where are you. Come home immediately. I swear to god when you come home I will beat the living shit out of you.

**I am not telling you where I am and I am not coming home. I hate you and I am done with you.**

How dare you talk to me like that. You will tell me where you are and you will come home.

**The only reason you want me home is to have me as your punching bag i'm done with you, your a pathetic excuse for a mother.**

You bitch. I am not tolerating you speaking to me like that I will

_**End of phone conversation**_

I hung up on her. I have never felt so in control before.

But I will never admit this to anyone but i'm scared of what she'll do to me.

I really am, she means those threats.

I guess I will just hope she never finds me because otherwise i'm dead.


	4. Awkward

**Disclaimer JABERLOVERFORLIFE does not own House Of Anubis**

**No one's POV**

After that phone call Hillary went straight to her attic room, people where offering to help carry her bags but she said that she didn't need any help.

She is really independent.

**Hillary's POV**

It must have looked a bit weird me talking on the phone then making a quick exit, but I don't care. It's not like it's there business anyway.

I have just got upstairs when Trudy called me down for dinner, this will be awkward.

**Patricia's POV**

I am so happy it's dinner i'm starving! Everyone is laughing and shouting, until Hillary came in then they just stared at her I mean honestly, RUDE!

I could tell she was feeling awkward and was not in the mood to tolerate small talk. She does not enjoy company but I guess that's 'cause of what she's experienced, although she never shuts up!

**Hillary POV**

Since everyone was staring at me, I guess I should say something. So after a few seconds of thinking I said '"what are you staring at, its kinda creepy". Out of all the things I could have said I cannot believe I said that.

I didn't think it was possible but dinner just got more awkward so I just blurted out that I was going to eat in my room.

When I was leaving I heard Jerome saying "nice going guys, you just scared her of". Then Nina said that he didn't do anything different then them, and since I didn't want them fighting I shouted to them to shut up and stop arguing about me, I mean seriously I could hear them from upstairs.

So then everything went quiet, again. I do make people go quiet. A lot.

**Nina POV**

That was the most awkward 7 minuets of my life. I hope that the next dinner's won't be awkward like that was.

Eventually Jerome went to check on her, I don't no but I think he might like her with the constant staring, the defending and the making sure she's alright, I need to go to Amber I mean after all she is the love guru of the house.

**Jerome POV **

I went to check on Hillary, just to make sure she's alright, I mean it's not like I l-like her or anything. Wait I am Jerome Clarke since when do i stutter, well at least it's in my head and not out loud. Right?

"Wrong" I turned around and saw none other then Hillary, can this get anymore awkward?

"Uh um h-h-hey Hills"

"Did you just call me Hills?"

"Um uh, m-maybe"

"You know for a guy who says he never stutters, you sure are stuttering a lot. Oh and before I go I would just like to point out that the question about if you called me Hills was a yes or no question, not a m-maybe" with that she turned and walked of.

**Hillary POV**

That was a really weird conversation with Jerome, after he couldn't tell me if he called me Hills I decided that I would point out his stuttering and then use the m-maybe against him, his face was so funny when I said that.

It was surprisingly hard to keep my cool I mean with his icy-blue eyes looking at me so intently, and his abs showing through his shirt he looked so hot. Wait I did not just think that. I do not like Jerome, I can't like Jerome.

My life is way to complicated.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review .**

**Chloe**


	5. School What?

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own House of Anubis**

**Hillary POV**

_I was staring deeply into those icy blue eyes and before i could register what was happening, he was leaning in and before I know it I was leaning in to, we where about to kis-_

_"Brrrriiiinnnnngggggg"_

It was just a dream.

Why is there an alarm clock waking me up at 7am.

Ugh, I might as well go downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen I see Trudy, maybe she knows why there was an alarm clock waking me up.

"Hey Trudy, do you know who put that alarm clock in my room?"

"Good morning, I put that alarm clock in your room"

"Why?"

"Because your going to school, i've cleared it with and the teachers."

"But I don't have a uniform and I don't know where i'm going and I don't really know anyone and-and"

"Well dearie, i have you a uniform right here (gives the uniform to Hillary), someone will be your buddy to show you where your classes are and you know people from Anubis House."

"But-"

"No buts, you are going to school you need an education."

"Fine, i'll go change."

...

_30 minutes later_

I'm ready.

I have to wear this uniform but surprisingly it's not that bad.

I'm going to go eat breakfast, hopefully it's not awkward like dinner was.

**Joy's POV**

I have just come down to breakfast and everyone has gone to school.

I guess i'm walking to school on my own, oh well.

"Hey Joy, where is everyone"

"Hey Hillary, everyones gone to school"

"Oh, ok do you mind showing me where school is? Trudy says that I need education. So she cleared it with a guy named and said I can go to school here."

"Yeah sure, we should probably go now otherwise we'll be late"

"Kay, so whats up with you and Fabian?"

"What makes you think there's anything up?'

"I see the way you look at him, like he's the only guy in the world, how you wish he would see you like you see him"

"Ok, so I like him but it doesn't matter he's in love with Nina"

"Then, don't wait around for him try find someone else because i'm sure if you stopped chasing Fabian, you would see there is someone in isis house who looks at you like you look at Fabian."

"I guess your right, so now onto the more important matter who in isis house?"

"It's David"

"OMG David's so sweet" I exclaimed.

"Ok, we're at school. Perfect timing to know someone else can listen to you talk about David and how sweet he is. So do you know where Mr. Sweets office is?"

"Yeah, it's right there actually."

"Than You" She said

**Hillary POV**

I knocked on 's office door and when he told me to "come in", I was actually nervous.

"Hello Hillary, Trudy has told me all about you."

"Hi"

"So here is you schedule, and if you have any problems just go to the staff or come to me"

"Ok, thanks "

"You have Miss Andrews for homeroom, her class room is just on this corner. Good luck."

With that I was of for my first day of school.

Oh Yippee.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**Chloe**


	6. The Kiss

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own House of Anubis**

**Hillary POV**

I walked into the classroom and Mrs. Andrews introduced me to everyone, and she told me to take a seat next to Jerome. Of course it just has to be him this is going to be so awkward.

"hey Jerome"

"hey Hillary, what brings you to school?"

"Trudy, she said that i had to get an 'education.' "

"ok, cool can I see your schedule"

"yeah,sure"

I gave him my schedule and saw him smirking so I asked him why was he smirking and he told me that we have the same classes and that assigned him to be my buddy.

Wish me luck please.

**Jerome POV**

This is great!

I am seriously doing a mental happy dance right now!

told me this morning that I would be her buddy because of a few harmless pranks I did.

BRRRIIINNNGGGGGG.

The bell has just gone time to put on the Clarke charm, it come naturally.

"So Hills, we first have drama with " I of course told her that with my signature smirk.

"Jerome, you are enjoying this way to much and another thing why do you call me Hills I hate that nickname?"

"Well Hills, I call you Hills because you hate the nickname."

Instead of replying she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"we are at drama, Hills"

"Kay, thanks Jerome"

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily do you, you are going to sit next to me"

"Fine"

has just started talking he has introduced Hillary and told us to get into partners of the opposite gender so of course I went with Hills.

"Okay listen up for the school play we are doing romeo and Juliet, you and your partner will be auditioning the kissing scene. Jerome and Hillary your up first."

OMG

**Hillary POV**

I just stood there with my eyes wide.

Why does this happen to me, god this is so awkward.

We went up on stage and started saying are lines

_ROMEO [To JULIET]_

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_  
_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_  
_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_  
_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_JULIET_

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_ROMEO_

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_JULIET_

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_ROMEO_

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_  
_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_JULIET_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_ROMEO_

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

Then we kissed, well when i say kissed we kind of started to make out in front of the whole class, the longer we kissed the more passionate and intense it grew until a cough cut us of, it was 's cough.

It was so embarrassing when he told us that he knew there was sexual tension between us but not that much. The whole class besides me and Jerome started laughing.

Jerome smirked at the redness in my face.

Then after what seemed like a life time the bell rand. I bolted out of the class room fair to say.

Oh god, next it's history with Jerome...

**Hope you liked it please review it means a lot.**

**Chloe**


	7. HILOME

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own house of Anubis **

_Hillary POV_

It's the middle of history and Jerome has just passed me a not i'm kind of nervous to open it but I just sucked it up and was so not prepared for what is said...

_Jerome POV_

__After that kiss Hills has not looked at me once, her cheeks are still red it's cute. I decided that I would write her a note that said

_Hills that was some kiss, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie saturday?_

_Jerome_

I see her writing a response, I hope she says yes.

_Hillary POV _

OMG he asked me out. Finally!

I need Amber's help to pick out and outfit.

So I wrote back to him

_I would love to_

He started writing a response when the teacher caught him. Crap.

_Amber POV_

has just caught Jerome writing a not he has to read it out loud. I wonder who to.

Oh please I know it's too Hillary, after there make out.

He started reading and when he read her answer to the date I squealed "HILOME, oh my gosh I knew it Hillary we have to pick out you cloths for your date"

She replied by saying "Ok, but what the hell is 'Hilome'".

So silly I needed to explane to her that it's hers and Jerome's couple name and how they where going to have a scrapbook, and you know she looked as if I just announced that I was going goth, which I would never do.

Before I had chance to say anything else she turned to Jerome and asked is she serious he just nodded his head yes.

Then the bell rang. Finally!

I'm going to ditch the rest of the day with Hillary and take her shopping! EEEEPPPPPPP!

**Hope you liked it **

**Please Review**

**Chloe **


	8. shopping

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own House Of Anubis**

_Hillary POV_

"But I don't want to go shopping" I told Amber for the millionth time. She has this crazy idea in her head that we are going to ditch school and go shopping.

But Amber being Amber won't here of this she said that she would tie me up and forse me to go shopping with her. She wasn't joking either.

Much to my dismay I gave in.

She then did the loudest squeal I have ever heard.

_Time Skip 30mins (still Hillary's POV)_

We have arrived at the mall.

This is going to be a long day.

"So Amber, which shop first?"

"Well, I was thinking New Look or maybe pimkie, or river island, or monsoon, or..."

"Ok, I get it but we are not spending all day here"

"Don't be silly of course we are"

"Oh My God, i'm gonna die of shopping"

"No one can die of shopping, oh look theres pimkie hurry."

"This is gonna be a long day"

_Time skip 1 hour_

"Amber can we please go out of this store, i don't like anything in it"

"But, you have barley tried anything on."

"Are you kidding me, so far I have tried on 12 dresses. 9 tops, 15 trousers and 3 skirts and they are all horrible"

"Ok, let's go into monsoon."

_5 mins later at monsoon_

"Ew, what is that"

"That is a dress that you are going to try on"

"Hell no, this place is worse then pimkie."

"Fine, whatever you say, we are now going to new look."

"Ok, but this is the last store"

_30 mins later_

"Amber I love it"

"OMG let me see, it's beautiful"

It really is I thought, it is a white dress with a lacy type pattern it, with brownish high heels and a gold heart necklace.

"It's perfect, but I can't afford it"

"Then i'll pay"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask, I offered and even if you say no I will buy it for you behind your back"

"That's really sweet, thank you."

"oh but one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"I get to do you make up"

"Ok, I can live with that."

_30 mins later back at the house. Everyone in the house is in the living room._

"AMBER MILLINGTON AND HILLARY JONES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I decided that I would tell victor, part of the truth since he is quite scary.

"Well, Victor we went shopping and I didn't know that we needed permission as i'm new and all, and Amber was trying to tell me but I didn't listen as I never shut up."

"You, girl are going to clean all the toilets in this house with this toothbrush."

"Oh, lovely" I said sarcastically.

Everyone else laughed at my comment.

"SHUT UP" Victor shouted.

"Now, girl you will show me what you brought"

I was going to say something when Amber cut in saying that Jerome can't be here to see it because it's her outfit for her date.

Victor then said something that I want to strangle him for, he said

"is that so, well instead of cleaning toilets you will miss you so called date."

This is what I said to him (fair to say it did not go down well with him)

"WHAT THAT IS SO UNFAIR I HATE YOU VICTOR I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT I WILL GO ON THE DATE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE TRYING TO STOP ME IS BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH AND OLD, LONLEY MAN THAT YOU ONLY HAVE A STUFFED BIRD TO TALK TO. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE HATES YOU AND I SURE AS HELL NO I DO AND I AM NEVER GOING TO EVER LISION TO ANYTHING YOU SAY YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE."

With that I stormed up the stairs. Victor told me to come back down the stairs so I shouted no. I'm in for it.

_Jerome POV_

Well that was something.

I have never seen anyone say well shout that to Victor.

It's been completely silent since Hillary stormed of like that.

Patricia was first to speak up she said

"Wow, Jerome she must really like you I have never seen her like that before."

Then Trudy said to Victor that he should let her go on her date as she's had a hard life and if she likes Jerome she should be able to spend time with him.

And you know what Victor said as long as you tell her Trudy no more funny business she can go on the date.

Without thinking i jumped up and screamed YEEESSSS.

**Here are the outfits**

To see the necklace type into google images:

Brass_lychee_heart_

To see the outfit type into the URL

shop/womens/dresses/white-bow-back-lace-dress_2495 47211

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Chloe**


	9. Apologies

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own House Of Anubis**

_Hillary POV_

YYYYYEEESSSSSSS I get to go on my date.

Well as long as I apologise.

I guess it's now or never.

Victor was still in the living room (as well as everyone else), gosh isn't it bad enough I have to apologise never mind in front of everyone.

"Victor, I am very sorry about what I said."

I thought I was done but then Trudy told me to go on.

I sighed but went on anyway.

"And, it might have been a little bit of an over reaction (I put my fingers together like an inch a part to show that it was only a little bit)"

Victor said that it was ok but only this once and if I said it again I would be thrown out of the school.

Then he exited the room along with Trudy.

It was an awkward silence so I just said "That went well."

Which got the conversation going Nina was like "well, you say it went well that was amazing if we said that we would be dead."

"Eh, well"

"So Hillary, looking forward to our date I take it".

With that comment from Jerome I hid my blush and threw a pillow at him. Hard, and said

"Don't push it Clarke"

"Jeez that pillow hits hard."

With that I started walking to the door before Jerome stopped me by saying "Before you go,Hills, just know that

our date is tomorrow at 6pm be ready".

I responded by saying "Kay".

**I am having major writers block if you have any ideas please tell me in the review bit.**

**Thanks**

**Chloe**


	10. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA.**

_Amber POV_

It's 10am that gives me 8 hours to get Hillary ready for her date.

That should be enough time. Hopefully.

"HHHHIIIILLLLAAAARRRRYYYYYYYY GET UP NOWWWWWW"

"AAAHHHHH, what the hell Amber you scared me half to death why are you waking me up at 10am on a saturday?"

I could barley hear her because of my laughter she fell of the bed and you should have seen her face.

"_*laugh* _you_*laugh* _ should _*laugh* _have _*laugh* _seen _*laugh* _your _*laugh* _face _*laugh*_."

"What, are you doing here?"

"You have to get ready for your date."

"THATS IN 8 HOURS."

"Which only about gives us time, now go get showered."

"Ugh,fine."

_Hillary POV_

"Hey, Hills what was all that shouting about?"

"Amber, woke me up shouting in my ear so I could get ready for my date with you which is in 8 hour, so that means I have to suffer 8 hours of torture with Amber and her makeup. Save me please."

"Haha, have fun with prom queen Millington."

"Screw you."I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

_10 minuets later _

I finished my shower now it's time for torture.

"Hey Ambs."

"Good, your done sit, first you hair I think i'm going to curl it, yep definitely."

So after 1 hour of pain, she's curled my hair.

"I like that, I should do your hair like this everyday."

"No way in hell if you think i'm going through that you are sadly mistaken it hurts."

"Pain is beauty Hill."

"Fine, what's next?"

"Put on your dress."

"Kay"

5 minuets later

"Now time for the best bit makeup"

"You should refrase that so you say now it's time for the worst bit makeup" I said in a squeaky girly voice like Ambs.

_6 and a half hours later_

"Done."

"Finally, my butts gone numb."

"Do you like it."

"Wow, that looks really good, thanks Ambs."

"Your welcome now go get your man."

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter will be there date.

Please Review :)

Chloe


	11. date part 1

Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA.

_Jerome POV_

I'm so nervous it's time for Hills and my date.

I have flowers, check, chocolates, check.

Ok good I have everything.

Hills is coming down the stairs now she looks beautiful.

"Hey Hills, you look beautiful, ready for are date."

"Hey, you don't look half bad yourself, yes I am ready, where are we going."

"That's a surprise."

"No, please tell me I hate not knowing, it's the most annoying thing ever."

"Nope."

"Now your just being stubborn"

"Says you, the takis here lets go."

"Kay, don't you need to tell the taxi driver where we're going."

"Nope, I told him already."

"Grrrr."

"Aw, you really don't like not knowing do you."

"No, it makes me think."

"We're here."

"OMG, it's wow."

"Glad, you like it."

_Hillary POV_

OMG, Jerome has set up a picnic, under the stars with candles and music and food.

"Did you do all this."

"I had a little help from Amber, but yeah."

"This is turning to the best date ever and it hasn't even started yet!"

**Okay I am so stuck im gonna end it here sorry it's not long i'm having writers block please someone give me an idea i'm running low on inspiration.**

**Chloe **


	12. date part 2

**disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA**

_Hillary POV_

"I still can't believe you did all this."

"I would do anything for you, Hills."

"aww thats so sweet."

You know that time when theres nothing else you can say and you just know it's time for a kiss.

Well that's what this time felt like and Jerome obviously felt it to because he started leaning down at the same time as when I started leaning up.

This kiss, was simple, sweet and short just like how a kiss should be.

But it was all interrupted by Amber calling me.

I said sorry to Jerome and it would only be a minute he said it's fine.

_phone call_

_(_**Amber=bold**, Hillary=underlined_) _

"Amber, why are you calling me, i'm busy?"

**"I know i'm sorry but you have to come back to the house know it's an emergency and you know I wouldn't call you unless it was an emergency."**

"I know but can't it wait?" I asked the desperation clear in my voice.

**"It really can't."**

"What is the so called emergency because if it is a lipstick I swear i'm gonna-"

**"Hill, listen I can't tell you the emergency but it's really bad please come."**

"Fine, i'll tell Jerome."

**"Sorry, bye."**

"Bye."

I hung up.

Jerome sensed something was wrong and asked me what it was.

I told him about Amber's and my phone conversation he said he understood but I still felt really bad.

_Time skip 20mins later back at the house._

"Ambs, i'm back what's the emergency." I shouted.

She replied "come into the living room."

I came in and saw "Mother"

"Hello, sweetie i've missed you."

**Hope you liked it. My inspiration is back.**

**Please review.**

**Chloe**


	13. I need to think about it

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA**

_Hillary POV_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" I no less then screamed at her.

"Sweeti-"

"Don't sweetie me, mother."

"Just hear me out."

"WHY SHOULD I? your just going to hit me again", I said that last part in scarcely a whisper, in normal circumstances no one would hear it but it was dead silent so everyone did.

"I am sorry-"

"You didn't seem sorry when you where threatening me over the phone."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN."

"And theres that temper that you'll never get rid of."I mocked her, but weirdly she didn't hit me, maybe she is trying to change or maybe she just won't hit me in front of people, knowing her it's probably the second one.

"Listen, Hill please can i talk to you privately."My hand grip tightened on Jerome's hand when she said that, and i don't think I will ever forget what he said next, "With all do respect I don't think you can talk to her without someone there because you might have this nice act on now but when your on you own what will you do?"

"Who are you to tell me this, i'm her mother."

"i'm her boyfriend" he said to her, then he turned to me and asked "I am your boyfriend right?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and said "yes."

He smirked (again, I swear he only ever smirks) and said "cool."

"Well, it is up to Hillary to decide if she would like to talk to me."

"I need to think about it, i'm going to bed." With that I walked of.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Chloe**


	14. Talking

**JAMBERLOVEFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Hillary POV_

I have been up all night thinking about what to do about mother.

i have one part of my brain going maybe she's changed but, the other is telling me to not get my hopes up and stop being stupid.

Why is my life so complicated.

Should I talk to her.

Should I not talk to her.

I think...

_Jerome POV _

I can't stop thinking about Hills and her mother, god only knows what she's going through, right now.

I can't sleep.

I'm going to breakfast.

"Hey Hills."

"Hey, Jerome, what's up?"

"You, know the normal. The real question is are you going to talk to your mother."

"I think, but i'm scared, I don't want to get hurt again."

"A-" I started to reply but her mother walked in.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Mother, what are you doing here."

"Oh, Trudy said I could stay."

"Ok."

_Hillary POV_

Shit.

I don't know what i'm going to do.

Screw it,i'm just going to talk to her.

At this point Jerome had left us alone, he's amazing.

"Mother, i'll talk to you."

"I was hoping you would come around, sweetie."

"We can go up to my room, follow me."

When we got to my room there was a really long awkward silence.

"So mother, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and really want to make it up to you, that is if you let me." She looked so sincere, and sounded like she was going to cry, and maybe if I forgave her I could have a mother...

"Ok, but this is your last chance."

"Thank you, sweetie."

_Hillary's Mum's POV_

_Idiot..._

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry** **haven't updated in a while, i've been studying for exams, and all of next week I have exams so I probs won't update much.**

**please review and also what do you want Hillary's Mum to be called?**

**Chloe **


	15. Uh Oh

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Hillary POV_

It's dinner, and everybody, with the exception of Jerome, are giving me these weird looks, guess they've found out about me forgiving my Mum.

Right, i've had enough of this.

"Will you please stop staring at me." This just caused everyone to stare at me even more, but before I could point that out Patricia cut in, "we're only staring at you, because you decided to forgive your, mother, you know the one who abused you, or have you forgotten?"

I was shocked at that comment to say the least but that doesn't stop me for opening my big mouth.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten but to hell with it, you all have had loving mothers who looked after and loved you, i've never had that, so, yes Patricia I have forgiven, Mum, because i'm not going to pass up the opportunity to be loved." With that I walked out.

_Knock, Knock_

"If your Trudy, Victor, Jerome, Joy, Patricia,Nina,Fabian,Alfie,Mara,Amber or Eddie GO AWAY."

"You forgot me."

"Mum, what are you doing here?" She got this sick, twisted, evil smirk when i asked that.

She started walking slowly towards me, i started backing away till i hit something, a wall.

I hate that damn wall.

"Mother?" I questioned.

"Well, we never got to finish our game."

"What will stop me from telling someone."

"Well, lets just say i'm capable of more then you think, like killing your oh so precious Jerome in front of you, then killing you as well."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She said then showed me her gun... WAIT GUN, SHE HAS A FUCKING GUN.

OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE.

WHY DID I FORGIVE HER I'M SO STUPID.

She continued, "now your going to do exactly as I say and you are not going to tell anyone, got it."

When I didn't reply she shouted "HAVE YOU GOT IT?"

"y-yes" I somehow stammered out.

"Good." Then she hit me on the face with her gun.

The last thing I remember was her sick, twisted smile before the world faded black.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please Review.**

**I'm thinking of calling Hilary's Mum either**

**Amanda**

**Allison**

**Beatrix**

**Bex**

**Becky**

**Or**

**Catherine**

**Which do you like best?**

**Chloe**


	16. If I didn't know

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA**

_Hillary POV_

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache.

I could barley recall yesterday.

I look in the mirror see the huge bruise as it all comes flooding back to me, my mother, the gun, the threats.

Why am I so stupid.

Now all I have to do is act normal and cover up the bruise with makeup.

It's saturday 12pm, thats the normal time I get up, good.

I've covered up the bruise, now, it's time to face music.

Going down the stairs, i started to get shaky.

I just need to remember my self control, i've taught myself not to shake, or show any signs of nervousness.

Ok, just breathe.

"Hey, everyone."

Most people just said hey back but Jerome said "Hey Hills", and my mother said "Hey, sweetie."

Jerome started talking to my mother "so ms?"

"Oh please, you're dating my daughter please call me Allison."

"Ok so Allison, why did you suddenly come back into Hills life claiming you've changed?"

"Jero-" I started talking but my mother cut me of.

"It's a fair question Hillary, well Jerome I feel so bad about driving my daughter away, i know it must be hard dor her to forgive me, and I don't blame her if she doesn't, i've been a terrible mother but I need her to understand, I wasn't in a good place back then, I was so focused on alcohol, I forgot what really matters, my daughter."

Damn, she's one hell of a good actor, and I would have believed her to if, I didn't know, but i do and there's no changing that.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	17. Damn

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Alison POV_

Oh the joys of being such a good, actor. Before my 'loved' daughter came down, I asked if everybody wanted to go out, so i could spend some quality time with my daughter, of whom, i hate so much, but everybody else, thinks I love. But, honestly, who would love something that ruined your life? Nobody, that's who.

That, girl, thinks that I don't know who her father is, but I do, and we had the perfect relationship before I became pregnant, he left me, but each year, for that brats birthday, he sends her money, she does not know this, of course, as I keep the money, for myself.

And now, after I gave my very, convincing answer, to Jeromes question, everyone is about to leave, apart from Hillary and I.

Oh, this will be fun.

_Hillary POV_

Damn.

Everyone is leaving, to go bowling or something, Patricia must have told them, that I hate bowling, so they thought let's go bowling, and leave, Hillary, bonding time with her mother.

I don't think anyones noticed, but my mother, keeps on sending me dirty looks, warning me not to tell. I hate this. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. How does she always know how to get to me? Why do I have to be _her _daughter? I have so many questions, it's too bad that, none of them get answered.

My mother, calling my name, in that sick sing-song voice, pulled me out of my thoughts, with that evil twisted smile, that I have grown to fear, but it's not like she will ever know that.

She told me sternly to go to her room, of which trudy kindly made up for her.

And right now I know this is gonna be bad.

_Jerome POV_

We're going out bowling, but I can't shake of the feeling that, there was something wrong with, Alison's answer, I mean it was perfect, but that's the problem, it's almost like it was rehearsed. I hope nothing happens to, Hills. My Hills.

_Alison POV_

I told my, good for nothing, daughter to go to my room, in my no-nonsense voice, she quickly obeyed oh how I love having power.

I grabbed my box, and looked up and Hillary, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, I could see the recognition and fear in her eyes. As you see this box, has my 'torture stuff' in, well when I say 'torture stuff' I mean that's how, I have heard Hillary describe it.

I took the lid of the box, and started asking her, which thing she wanted to endure first, it either, the whip, cigarette lighter, the knife, the rope, or just me , so I can hit, punch, kick, push, strangle (just not so much that I kill, her), I don't want to go to jail. She didn't answer, so I just chose, the whip, because she paled the most at that one.

I started by whipping, her legs, but as she didn't seem to be in enough pain, I slowly made my way up to her tummy, on the right side, where her biggest scar was, and whipped her, hard, repeatedly, and every time she let out a scream, that was muffled by her hand trying to stop it being to loud.

I guess this should be enough, today, as the people will be back soon, so I told her to go get cleaned up. She did as she was told, weakly. I smirked at this.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review :)**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while.**

**Chloe**


	18. Love?

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOBERFOREVER does not own HOA**

_Hillary POV_

Ow. How does she know how to hurt me so much? Right now I am in the shower, with bruises covering my body, they look horrible, some brown/purple to a sickly yellow colour. All I feel is pain. I just want it to go away. It hurts to breathe, it feels like she has broken a rib, even though I know she hasn't, I've had so many broken ribs it's a surprise, that they have all mended.

_Knock knock_

I somehow managed to croak a "yes", "Hills, are you alright, you sound…. broken." Jerome whispered the last word but I still heard it, the only reason I know it's Jerome, is because of the Hills, thing, I can't believe he still uses that nickname.

"Yeh, I'm fine Jerome." I told him with a much stronger voice then before, I can't let him die I won't let him, because, honestly I might not have known him, long, but I think I am falling in love, with this boy. Which my mother sees, and now she has found the perfect weapon to use against me, love.

_Jerome POV_

We just got back, and I decided that I had to make sure, Hills was ok. I knocked on the bathroom door, twice as I heard the shower. "Yeh." She said that so weakly, too weakly, she better not be hurt. "Hills, are

you alright, you sound…. broken." I scarcely whispered the last word. She replied, sounding much better then the first time. "Yeh, I'm fine Jerome." She said with a much stronger voice then last time, but I'm not fully convinced, I'm going to do some digging, I need to make sure my girl is safe.

Hope you liked it

Please Reveiw

Chloe


	19. blueberry pancakes

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Hillary POV_

_ .Beep._

No, it's scho- Wait, what am I thinking, yes it's school,vI get to be away from my bitch of a mother. I shot out of bed and raced to the bathroom. I had a shower, put on my uniform, and did my usual make up, ( cgi/set?id=88341784 ), with of course my extra foundation. Once I was satisfied I went down the stairs, only to be hit with the smell, of blueberry pancakes, so then I ran into the kitchen. Score, sure enough, there was a fresh batch of blueberry pancakes, only then did I realise that I was the only one down here. So I helped myself. I had three, pancakes, and was stuffed. Alfie has just come in, and started to scoff down pancakes.

"Hey Alfie." He replied 'hey' back, with his mouth full of pancakes. "Ew, Alfie, this isn't a pancake eating competition". He just replied by stuffing, more pancakes down his gob. People where flowing in at a steady pace now. And trying to get some pancakes, before Alfie ate them all. I just decided to start walking to school, now as I didn't want to watch people, eat.

What do I have first, oh god no, it's geography, with , ugh, I hate geography, it's so boring, oh well at least Jeromes in it. Besides, at least afterwards, I have p.e. I love p.e especially running, I just feel like when I run, all my thoughts fade away, although I prefer running with music, I doubt that's going to happen.

_Skip to the end of the school day._

Nothing much has happend, today. A part from I joined the school, track team, and Jerome asked me out tonight. He said to dress fancy, so of course I got Ambs, to help. After Amber got me ready, I looked my self in the mirror and gasped, I can't believe this is me, ( cgi/set?id=88343641 ) "Omg, Ambs, thank you so much, I look, wow."

"Theres, no need to thank me, your naturally, beautiful, you just don't see it."

"Hills, you ready." Jerome called up to me.

"Yes, I am." I gave Amber a hug, she's such a good friend. Then I went down the stairs, Jerome gasped when he saw me "Hills" he breathed. I looked sown at myself self consciously, was it too much? Then he continued "you look, stunning, beautiful, just wow."

"Thank you, you clean up nice, yourself." He was wearing a back tux, with a bow tie, where is he taking me? We got into the taxi, in a comfterble silence I was looking out the window to see any hint, of where we are going. Jerome, however noticed this, and whispered in my ear "your not going, to find out where we're going you know." Damn him.

When the taxi finally, stopped I saw the restaurant, he was taking me to.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	20. I gotta plan

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Jerome's POV_

Hillary, looks so cute, when she stares out of the window, I know she's trying to figure out, where we're going. I'm taking her to l'enclume. She said , that she has, always wanted to go there.

_At the same time, Alison's POV_

I have done it. I've got the perfect way to destroy my daughter, once and for all. She won't know, what's hit her.

_Hillary POV_

We're, finally here. Even though I don't know, where here is. But, whatever. I unbuckled my seatbelt, but before I had chance to open my door. I found that Jerome had done it for me. Awww. "Thanks, Jerome."

"Anything for you, Hills." I found myself blushing at that comment. "You're cute, when you blush, you know." Well, then now I must look, fucking adorable. He just chuckled when he looked at my cheeks, and put an arm, around me. I must look like a tomato, I thought. "No, you don't Hills". Did, I say that out loud? "Yes". "Oh."

Jerome lead me into the restaurant, l'enclume. "Omg, Jerome, how did you know, I wanted to go here?" "Amber." He said, then proceeded, to tell, the waitress about his reservation. The waitress, who was about 19, kept on sending flirting winks to Jerome, and jealousy, filled me. Jerome, must have noticed this, so he put his arm, around me.

Once we where seated, he started, saying to me, that I could trust him with anything, and I have a gut feeling that he, might know, about my mother. Crap.

* * *

Jerome, and I have just got back to Anubis, it was strangely quiet. I then started to go to my room. When Jerome asked me, "what, no good night kiss?" I giggled, and kissed his cheek. I started to walk away, again, but he grabbed me...again. And whispered huskily in my ear "you missed." So I kissed his lips, what started of as, slow and gentle, turned into a, hungry passionate, lust-filled kiss. It was really heated, but then, Patricia and Eddie, came in and ruined it.

"Get a room." She said while laughing, with Eddie, her boyfriend.

So then, I finally got to my room and went to bed.

_Alison's POV_

This plan is going to be much easier then I thought.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review :)**

**Chloe**


	21. comforting

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Alison POV_

__It's time I went to Jerome and got him to come with me, outside.

"What do you need?" He asked. So impatient.

"I want you to break up with my daughter, and make her life a misery, otherwise she will be dead." I said while showing him the gun, if there is anything that I can use to break my daughter it's Jerome. He looked on edge, I can tell he didn't want to do it but he knows he has too.

"Fine" He said and walked of that was easier than I thought it would be.

_Jerome POV_

I can't believe _she's _making me break up with the only girl i've ever loved.

"Hey babe" Hills said and kissed me, how am I going to live without those lips is beyond me.

"Jerome are you ok?"

"Yeh, it's just I need to tell you something..." The tears coming to my eyes "i-i'm breaking u-up with you, s-sorry." I ran out of there I couldn't look at her pained face, what have I done?

_Hillary POV _

"i-i'm breaking u-up with you, s-sorry." I fell to the ground sobbing, i thought he loved me? Why would he do this to me? Did I do something Wrong?

"Hill, whats wrong?"

"A-Ambs, h-h-he -b-broke u-up w-with m-me" I managed to chock out in between sobs. Ambs came and hugged me and we stayed like that the rest of the night me sobbing and Ambs comforting me.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	22. AN

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**I'm not going to be able to update for 1-2 weeks as i'm moving back to England and won't have internet hope you understand :) 3**

**Chloe**


	23. Patricia

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Amber POV_

I can't believe Jerome did that to Hill. She's finally asleep so I can go give Jerome a piece of my mind. I started knocking on his door but got no reply. So I tried to walk in but it was locked. But to my luck Eddie was coming from the kitchen with a .

"Eddie, will you pick the lock to this door." I asked sweetly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to see, Alfie." I said quickly. He simply just sighed and picked the lock. I told him thanks and went inside. It was dark with the blinds shut and the light off. i walked in slowly and turned on the light, I saw someone shaking under the bed covers, I took them of, to reveal Jerome silently crying.

"Jerome whats wrong?" I was going to give him a piece of my mind but he looks heartbroken, looks like i'm going to save this relationship.

"N-n-nothing." He said wiping his eyes.

"Don't lie to me 'd you break up with Hill?"

He hesitated I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me something, it's the look I get when i'm trying to decide which outfit to wear.

"H-hills mum th-threatened me to b-break up wi-with h-her, s-she said t-that she w-would k-k-kill her i-if i-i didn't." He whispered. Oh my gosh I need to help I need Patricia she's known Hillary longer than me.


End file.
